It's Valentine's Day!
by Mickeyo14
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Percy's going to surprise Annabeth. Or is he? Short Valentine's Day story written for the 2017 Valentine's Day fic exchange! This is for strawberrygirl2000!


**Hi! so I wrote this for strawberrygirl2000 for the 2017 Valentine's Day fic exchange! Hope you like it!**

"How do I look?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"Amazing," Annabeth replied. Usually Piper and Annabeth hated getting all dressed up and wearing make-up, but today was a special occasion, so they looked their best. Piper wore a pink flowing blouse with a black skirt and silver wedges. Her hair was done up in a bun. Annabeth wore a short, simple blue dress with a grey cardigan and grey flats. She was wearing her camp necklace and owl earrings.

"Jason's going to faint." Annabeth told Piper who giggled at the comment and walked into the living area of their apartment.

"You look amazing too," Piper told Annabeth. "Percy's going to start drooling again." They both laughed and headed towards the door. Piper opened it to find Jason standing in the door frame, looking like he was about to knock.

"Uh, hi," was his opening line. "You-you look gorgeous."

Piper blushed. "Thank you. You look great too."

"So, are you ready?" Jason asked and gestured out the door. "Percy's coming soon, Annabeth," he added.

"Ready!" Piper said.

"Okay. Bye, have fun!" Annabeth responded as the couple went out the door. Jason had a surprise planned for their special Valentine's Day date. Percy, on the other hand, had said nothing about a date to Annabeth, except for that he would be coming over to her apartment. She still wanted to look her best because she had a feeling he would surprise her, so she proceeded to straiten her hair.

Finally, Percy knocked on the door. Without waiting for Annabeth, he let himself in, bearing a large pizza. Annabeth was ready to see Percy finally dressing nice, ready to take her somewhere on a romantic dinner. What she was not expecting was for him to walk in wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. "Whoa, Annabeth, you look great. Why are you dressed so fancy?"

Annabeth tried to not be confused by this. He couldn't have _forgotten_. Could he? "No reason," she replied, keeping her voice light. Despite her confusion, growing suspicions, and slight anger, Annabeth couldn't resist the beautiful smell wafting through the room from the box in Percy's arms. Her stomach growled and she sat next to Percy on a stool at the kitchen's island.

The rest of the night they ate pizza, played cards, and watched tv. Percy kept complaining that the only movies on were "romantic" movies.

Later, while playing an intense game of poker with M&M's, Percy asked aloud "When are Pipes and Jason supposed to come back from dancing or whatever they're doing. It's already 11 o'clock."

"They're probably going to stay out late tonight."

"Yeah, but why? I mean it's not like today is anything special. And they see each other everyday."

Annabeth sighed. She had actually let herself hope that they would do something fun for Valentine's Day. She had been excited. A month ago, Percy promised her the best night ever. However, it was 11 o'clock at night, and the only thing Percy surprised Annabeth with was the fact that he forgot. He actually forgot that today was Valentine's Day. Annabeth knew she shouldn't make a big deal about it. Valentine's Day was just some stupid made up holiday. She knew, that after all they have been through together, Annabeth should have been grateful that Percy could even spend time with her on Valentine's Day. But it still hurt. She was excited for some great surprise. Yet, nothing. She waited and had been denying it all night, but she needed to accept the truth. Her idiot boyfriend forgot it was Valentine's Day.

"Today _is_ a special day," Annabeth said quietly while looking down at the table.

"Why?" He asked, clueless as usual. Annabeth looked up and waited for the usual look of remembrance to dawn on his face. However, none came. Instead, he gave Annabeth a confused look.

She could not take it anymore. She burst. "Perseus Jackson today is Valentine's Day." She said loudly. "They are on a date because it's Valentine's Day! Normally, couples do that sort of thing. They surprise each other with romantic dates or gifts. Most couples do, at least." With that, Annabeth stormed off to her room and locked the door, unable to look at him anymore. Percy tried to apologize, but Annabeth ignored him. She had no idea why she was so mad, she just was.

* * *

She had eventually fell into a restless sleep that night. Then she woke up the next day to find Piper fast asleep on the couch.

The clock read 9:34 AM. Annabeth was still in her blue dress that she wore last night. Percy had bought it for her for Christmas. Memories from last night were pounding in her head, and all she wanted to do was fight something. She changed into a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers, ready to train. As she was walking out the door, Piper stirred. Annabeth tried to sneak by, but to no avail.

Hey, Annie. How was your date last night?" Piper asked groggily.

"What date?" Annabeth asked bitterly.

"What did Percy do?"

"He forgot," Annabeth said quietly as a tear silently rolled down her left cheek.

"What!?" Piper sat straight up at this. "How can he forget Valentine's Day? What did you do?"

"Well, we ate pizza and we played cards. Then I got mad and yelled at him for forgetting. And that's pretty much it."

Piper stood up. "How can he just _forget_? I'm gonna go talk to him." She headed for the door.

"No! I want to talk to him. I'll go do it right now." And with that she swiftly walked to the door and slammed it shut. Piper tried to say something, but Annabeth didn't hear.

Instead of going to talk to Percy like she said, Annabeth stormed outside and to the training area outside of the city. While walking through the streets, Annabeth tried to ignore the memories of Percy saying how he would have liked to live together in New Rome. She needed to stay mad at him. But as she walked down the street, she remembered why she was so excited about living here.

 _Stop_. She told herself she was mad at him. However, Annabeth had learned that she couldn't stay mad at Percy for very long, no matter how hard she tried. She loved him, no matter how hard she tried to hate him.

Instead, she thought about what her friends might have done for Valentine's Day. The fact that all her friends were likely doing something special and she was left to play cards all night, made her get more fired up, and she was ready to fight.

When she reached the barrier, she was stopped by a familiar face. "Hey, Frank," she said.

"Annabeth, I need you to come with me right now." He told her urgently.

She was confused. "Why?"

"I cannot tell you, but you have to trust me."

"Sorry Frank, I'm busy,"

"Annabeth please, you have too."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but please come or I will have to make you come."

Annabeth, still confused, obliged to his strange request, and followed him away. Frank lead her to the entrance to the Labyrinth passage that lead back to camp half blood. **(I don't think that's a thing in the books, but I need it for this story.)**

"Frank, why are we here?"

"Just follow me"

* * *

They met up with Leo back in camp, and Frank left. So Leo led Annabeth away to the docks. Before she could ask what they were doing, he smirked and pushed her into the surprisingly warm water.

She tried to scream and hit him, but was already under. This was some sort of really stupid prank, and Annabeth decided she would get even. When she tried to swim back up, she felt hands grab her around her waist and pull her in deeper. She again tried to scream and fight back, but it was no use. The hands were stronger and she couldn't see underwater.

Just when she thought she would run out of air, she could breathe again. She was on the sandy bottom of the lake. She turned and saw Percy standing there, perfectly dry. In his hand was a rose and a jewelry box. He had a picnic blanket set out on the sand with some food, chocolates, flowers, lit candles, and pretty much every other romantic thing he could think of. They were surrounded by a large bubble to keep the water out. He was wearing a navy blue tux and his hair looked nice was combed out.

She gasped. "Sorry I'm a little late," He told her. "But I planned this special for you. I hope you like it."

She kissed him. "Thank you." She whispered. "I'm sorry too, I overreacted to you forgetting. It's not that big of a deal, anyways."

"Well, today, for you, it is a big deal," he said. "Happy Valentine's Day, wise girl, I love you."

* * *

 **Sorry about any mistakes and that it's kinda short but I hope you liked it!**

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
